Fuegos Infernales
by Squall Alexis Black Leonhert
Summary: Una vez más Albus demuestra su lado oscura, pero Harry deja todo y se alia con seres poderosos, una nueva generacion de muert asecha pero Harry y co., derrocaran todo...


Fuegos Infernales

Capitulo 1: De La Nada.

Soledad, era ese el sentimientos de todos aquellos que lo conocieron y compartieron momentos, soledad era lo que sus corazones les decían a gritos, soledad era lo que sus mentes les decían imperiosamente, soledad era todo lo que los rodea, soledad era un sentimiento que era muy conocido por ellos, soledad en sus corazones y también en sus almas.

Hacia ya mas de cinco años que no sabían nada de el, habia desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido, destrozo los corazones de sus amigos y a los que alguna vez lo consideraron uno mas de la familia, habia matado las llamaradas de opción de todos ellos.

Si, Harry Potter habia desaparecido misteriosamente después de la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black, nadie sabia a donde habia ido, con quien habia escapado, si habia muerto, si habia sido secuestrado por mortifagos, o si de plano habia abandonado la guerra dejando morir a sus amigos solos.

Voldemort y sus lacayos al enterarse de que Harry Potter habia desaparecido, fue cuando mando a su mejor grupo a matar a los amigos de Potter, en esa lucha descarnada donde murieron varias personas, fue donde por primera vez se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad valía la pena morir por alguien como Harry…

Era ya de noche cuando el grupo más experto de Voldemort arribo en la casa de los Weasley, nuevo cuartel de la Orden Del Fénix, esperaron hasta el cambio de guardia para empezar el ataque, cuando los guardias empezaron a irse hacia dentro de la casa fue cuando el ataque comenzó… miles de luces y rayos de colores eran lo único que se veía en medio de la noche, el escudo que protegía la casa hizo temblar los cimientos de la misma al recibir los cientos de encantamientos por parte de los mortifagos… los pocos sobrevivientes de la guardia empezaron a contraatacar a los mortifagos, una feroz y rápida pelea se llevaba acabo en el patio de los Weasley, cuando los mortifagos estaban por vencer a los pocos Aurores guardianes, la Orden Del Fénix apareció desde dentro de la casa, con Albus Dumbledore encabezando a la Orden susodicha, sin esperar nada los miembros de la orden empezaron a atacar a los mortifagos, los hechizos variaban por ambos lados, del lado de la luz empezaban a lanzar hechizos mixtos mientras los del lado de la oscuridad solo iban con hechizos de magia negra e imperdonables, Molly Weasley habia empezado a combatir desde el principio, su varita de caoba fina, con el centro de pelo de unicornio se blandía como si de un látigo se tratara, maldiciones de un lado para otro, miraba triunfantemente a los mortifagos que ella misma habia desarmado y desmayado cuando de la nada un rayo gris impacto contra su mano, haciendo que su varita fuera rota por dos fracciones desiguales, miro atónita como los trozos de su varita caían al suelo lentamente, como si de un simple palillo se tratase, volteo lentamente su mirada y abrió aun mas sus ojos, vio como un mortifago reía histéricamente al ver su expresión en su rostro, la misma voz siseante y fría, la misma que habia matado a su propio primo, esa mortifaga era nada mas y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, Molly cambio su expresión de atónica a furia.

"Así que por fin das la cara no _Bellatrix_" escupió con veneno en su voz, Molly.

"Yo nunca me escondo _Molly_, no como _otros_" siseo con frialdad Bellatrix

"jaja" río sarcásticamente Molly, "Ya quisieras ser como esos _otros_, ¿no Bellatrix?" dijo sarcásticamente Molly.

"¡¡Claro que no!" dijo encolerizada Bellatrix, apunto a Molly con su varita, "Por compararme vas a sufrir… ¡Crucio!" dijo venenosamente, el rayo color rojo salio de la punta de la varita de Bellatrix con dirección a la matriarca de los Weasley, la cual no se movió por el shock en el cual se encontraba, la maldición imperdonable impacto en el pecho de Molly haciendo que ella gritara y se retorciera de dolor, la mortifaga corto la maldición solo para decirle unas ultimas palabras, "Potter esta muerto, no se por que lo siguen buscando, es vana su guerra" termino de decir Bellatrix, "¡¡Avada Kedavra!" la maldición de muerte salio de la punta de l avarita de Bellatrix, la luz verde impacto en el pecho de Molly la cual cayo inerte y fría al suelo, una carcajada maniática fue lo ultimo que dijo Bellatrix antes de desaparecer con un sonoro crack.

La luz verde impacto en un cuerpo y este cayo, eso fue lo que vio Arthur Weasley antes de darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de los mortifagos, se movió lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones, blandía su varita de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, uno tras otro los mortifagos caían desmayados o gravemente heridos, pero desde las sombras de los árboles una rayo violeta se dirigió al campo de batalla, dándole de lleno a Arthur, una herida del tamaño de tres pulgadas de profundidad se formo rápidamente en su tórax hasta parte baja de la espalda, sin ser llamada la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones, el cuerpo de Arthur trastabillo antes de desplomarse al suelo, la sangre se empezó a acumular debajo del cuerpo del patriarca de los Weasley, en menos de dos segundos el cuerpo dejo de moverse, dando a entender que otra muerte acababa de realizarse.

Miles y miles de hechizos se realizaron esa noche, muchas muertes acompañaron a la de los dos padres de los menores Weasley, Voldemort habia empezado esa pelea y habia ganado esa lucha, pero aun no habia ganado esa guerra.

Agosto 16, Callejón Diagon.

Tres jóvenes eran escoltados por la ahora ya famosa Orden del Fénix, dos de los jóvenes escoltados eran pelirrojos, un chico y una chica respectivamente, la faltante del trío era una castaña de ojos caramelos, caminaban en medio de los mas expertos de los de la Orden, jóvenes de no mas de veinte años, se dirigía ese pequeño grupo al banco de Grinngots, caminaban rápidamente por la calle principal, la cual extrañamente estaba vacía a pesar de la hora que era, desde que se dio a conocer el inicio de esta segunda guerra, todo el mundo habia empezado a refugiarse en sus casas, caminaron hasta el banco susodicho y entraron, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí a ellos los vigilaban.

"Vamos tíos, que les cuesta defenderlos" dijo uno de los cuatro jóvenes, el de cabello castaño y ojos celestes lo miro mal antes de responderle.

"Por que ellos dejaron morir solo a nuestro camarada y ahora amigo" siseo el ojiceleste, fue recibido por una mirada esmeralda y asesina.

"Eso es parte del pasado, ahora es tiempo de que se enteren quienes somos" dijo mirando al ultimo de sus compañeros.

"Bien dicho, pero se te olvida una cuestión, tanto ellos y tanto Voldemort son nuestros enemigos" dijo el de cabello negro grisáceo y ojos grises.

"Buen punto" dijo el de ojos esmeraldas.

"Yo dijo que empecemos la cazeria" propuso el de mirada aguamarina.

"Yo opino que empecemos ahora ya que el ataque empieza" dijo el de cabello castaño y ojos color celestes, señalando como una enorme masa de personas de túnicas negras y mascaras blancas avanzaban con dirección al Callejón Diagon, se miraron todos con una sonrisa y mirada sádica, discretamente todos se colocaron unos guantes negros de piel de dragón, susurraron un hechizo extraño y se dispusieron a contraatacar…

Miles de hechizos impactaron en las tiendas y en las pocas personas que pasaban por el Callejón, gritos de gente desesperada y aullidos de dolor era lo único que se escuchaba, sin ser llamados, la Orden del Fénix salio del banco Grinngots con sus varitas en alto, se detuvieron un momento antes de contraatacar, hechizos de un lado para otro, el lado del bien contra el lado del mal, rápidamente los mortifagos se vieron remitidos a una velocidad impresionante, los de la Orden del Fénix rodearon a los mortifagos.

"Por la orden que me ha concedido el Ministerio, están en calidad de detenidos a partir de este…"

Mas de cincuenta crack's sonaron alrededor de los de la Orden del Fénix que en menos de dos segundos se vieron totalmente rodeados por Mortifagos, nerviosamente los de la Orden se movieron buscando una posible salida, pero al no encontrarla supieron que era su fin.

"Vaya, aquí tenemos a nuevos rehenes" dijo la voz de uno de los mortifagos mirándolos y barriéndolos con la mirada.

"¡¡Vaya!" exclamo otro de los mortifagos, "si son nada mas y nada menos que los supuestos 'invencibles' de los de la Orden Del Fénix" dijo haciendo hincapié a Invencibles.

"¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos un rato?" dijo el jefe de ese escuadrón de mortifagos apuntando con su varita a la chica pelirroja.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix privados de su libertad solo se miraron antes de pensar en que podrían hacer.

"Que buscan de nosotros" hablo la castaña intentando buscar tiempo.

"Tu cállate estupida sangre sucia" dijo el mortifago de cabellera dorada. "no se como Dumbledore quiso a ustedes traidores de su sangre pura" señalo a los pelirrojos hermanos, "y como te acepto a ti maldita, estupida y sangre sucia, Granger" termino de decir.

"Y yo no se por que Voldemort sigue aceptando a estupidos como seguidores" dijo una voz a sus espaldas de los mortifagos.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de los de la Orden al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort. Los mortifagos rápidamente dieron vuelta y se encontraron con un par de ojos grises viéndolos directamente.

"¿Quién eres tu maldito chiquillo?" pregunto nerviosamente un mortifago al no notar la presencia del joven.

"Yo no soy la prioridad…" empezó el ojigris.

"… yo si" dijo otra voz a su lado derecho, cerca de la tienda de lechuzas "pero quizás…" los mortifagos miraron la nueva voz dejando ver un par de ojos aguamarinas.

"el mas peligroso sea yo…" dijo una voz siseante, por la parte contraria del ojigris, los mortifagos cada vez mas temerosos, voltearon nerviosa y rápidamente, "…pero…".

"Su peor pesadilla soy yo." Termino el joven que acababa de aparecer por la parte norte del ataque sus pupilas verde esmeralda denotaban desprecio puro.

Los mortifagos se miraron antes de empezar una nueva técnica de ataque, pero antes de pensar en algo una voz siseo…

"Avada Kedavra" el rayo mortal y color verde salio de la punta de la varita de un mortifago directamente hacia el chico de mirada gris, el cual extrañamente no se movió, la maldición se acercaba cada vez mas a su 'objetivo', los de la Orden lo miraron con pena y resignación al pensar que el joven moriría, pero vieron atónitos las acciones del joven.

La maldición estaba a pocos segundos de tocar al joven, pero este levanto su palma de la mano hacia el rumbo de la maldición, como si quisiera detenerla siendo eso imposible, el rayo color verde se impacto en el guante negro antes de ser absorbido por el mismo, el joven de mirada gris sonrió sarcásticamente antes de apuntar con la misma mano hacia los mortifagos antes de susurrar…

"Vocared Priavate Maximus Avada Kedavra" de la palma de su mano salieron miles de pequeños rayos color verde en todas direcciones.

Los mortifagos que reaccionaron primero corrieron a ponerse a salvo, pero los que no reaccionaron rápido se vieron alcanzados por los rayos mortales y verdes, cada choque de los mortales rayos era una maxima explosión envuelta en muerte y destrucción, uno tras otro los mortifagos que eran tocados por los rayos morían instantáneamente, la Orden del Fénix miraban asombrados el poder del chico de mirada gris, y solo una pregunta rondaba sus mentes, si ese era todo el poder de este chico, ¿Cómo seria el del resto de los extraños?.

Las explosiones terminaron dejando un rastro de muerte y destrucción alrededor de los ex rehenes.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron antes de sacar sus varitas y empezar la nueva redada, hechizos totalmente desconocidos salían de los labios de los cuatro jóvenes, el resto de los mortifagos fueron remitidos por los cuatro jóvenes fácilmente.

Se miraron antes de emprender la huida, reaccionaron rápidamente, corrieron por la calle principal mientras eran seguidos por los de la Orden del Fénix, el de ojos esmeraldas tomo al delantera seguido de cerca por el de ojos aguamarina, mas atrás iba el de ojos celestes y cerrando el conjunto iba el de ojos gris.

Mientras tanto el chico pelirrojo se empezaba a acercar al de ojos gris, unos centímetros separaba la mano del pelirrojo con la capa de viaje del ojigris, pasaron como si fueran huracanes por el caldero Chorreante, llamando la atención de los refugiados del ataque, salieron a la calle muggle de distinta manera.

El de ojos esmeraldas había sido rebasado por el de ojos aguamarina, y era ahora seguido de cerca por el de ojos celestes y cerrando el conjunto el de ojos gris y metros mas atrás la Orden del Fénix.

/Hay que separarnos/ les dijo mentalmente el de ojos grises a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron mientras corrían, llegaron a una intersección de caminos, mientras que el de ojos gris dio vuelta a la derecha, el de ojos celestes dio vuelta a la izquierda mientras que el ojiverde y el ojos aguamarina siguieron de frente.

Los de la Orden del Fénix no supieron a quien seguir e inútilmente sacaron sus varitas para lanzar algún maleficio, pero de los chicos no quedaban rastro.

"¡¡Maldita sea!" gruño el pelirrojo soltando una patada a un poste de luz.

"Cálmate Ron" dijo la castaña poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

"¡¡Como quieres que me calme Hermione si esos bastárdos se nos acaban de escapar en nuestras propias narices!" vocifero Ron de mal modo.

"Ron es mejor que te calmes si no quieres que tu comportamiento sea reportado a Albus" lo advirtió su hermana pelirroja.

"Bien dicho Gin" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

Londres Inglaterra, Center Park

"Estupidos miembros de la Orden" se quejaba el de ojos celestes.

"Mejor cállate Could, que tu también participaste en el contraataque" dijo el de ojos esmeraldas.

"¡¡LOS ODIO!" grito con todo pulmón Could, causando que algunos muggle's voltearan a verlo como si estuviera loco.

"Yo también los odio pero solo lo expreso en batallas" dijo el de mirada gris.

"Tu eres tu, Vladimir, yo soy yo" dijo Could de mala manera.

"Amen a eso" dijo burlescamente Vladimir haciendo reír al de ojos aguamarina.

"¿¿De que te ríes Alexis?" pregunto el de ojos esmeraldas.

"De que cuando sepan quienes somos en realidad" dijo empezando a reír a carcajada abierta "No sabrán ni que te paso"

"Dejad en paz a Harry" advirtió Vladimir.

Alexis dejo de reír a carcajada limpia y miro retadoramente a Vladimir.

"¿¿O que Vlad?" Reto con la mirada cínica.

"O no cenas esta noche" dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

El rostro de Alexis se contorsiono en una mueca de terror y miedo.

"No te atreverías a dejarme sin comer ¿verdad Vlad?" pregunto rápida y nerviosamente.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Vladimir, solo un golpe juguetón en la cabeza por parte de Could.

"Si no te alimenta el, yo te doy mi comida" dijo en un susurro Could.

"Yo creo que es mejor regresar a casa" dijo Harry mirando al cielo que oscurecía ante la antorcha de la noche.

Hogwarts, Despacho del Director.

"Albus te decimos que estos cuatro infelices mataron a los mortifagos" dijo serenamente pero altaneramente Ronald Weasley.

"¿Y no saben de donde son?" pregunto tranquilamente Albus.

"Simplemente aparecieron como si fueran aire" explico esta vez Ginny recordando no sentir sus auras mágicas.

"Esto es raro" dijo Albus mirándolos fijamente a los tres.

Se miraron antes de empezar a hablar del nuevo curso.

"Como ya saben, Hogwarts aumento sus años de estudios, de lugar de ser siete como los años anteriores, cambiaran a ser diez años de estudios en Hogwarts" dijo Albus mirándolos seriamente.

"¿Y eso en que nos afecta a nosotros?"Pregunto Ronald mirando seriamente a Albus.

"¿Es que no te das cuenta Ron?" pregunto Hermione.

"¿de que?" pregunto confundido mirándola fijamente.

"¡¡Que el Profesor Dumbledore quiere que regresemos a Hogwarts!" exclamo emocionada Hermione.

Valle Godric, Mansión Potter.

Ambas espadas chocaron en una siseante pelea, dos miradas llenas de odio se miraron, gris contra esmeralda, separaron ambas espadas y dieron unos pasos atrás, Vladimir miro al chico antes de lanzarse en un nuevo ataque vertical, Harry lo miro y bloqueo rápidamente el ataque de su amigo, lo impulso hacia atrás con su fuerza y galo la espada contraria causando la perdida parcial del hombro del ojigris, miro a Potter antes de lanzar su mejor maldición.

"¡Priavate Accionis!" su espada se torno de color negro profundo, causando en Harry una enorme herida en su mano…

"Maldito, sabes que mi sangre no puede tocar tu espada en su forma diabólica" se quejo Harry una vez en la cena.

"Era la única forma de que soltaras mi espada" se defendió Vladimir.

"ya dejen de llorar par de mariquitas" les dijo Could con una sonrisa, recibiendo una cuchara en la cabeza.

La noche llego y con ella el sueño de los inmortales se realizó.

Mansión Slytherin.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en su habitual trono de caoba fina, con tonos plateados y verdes, miraba con superioridad a los que se encontraban delante de el, su mano se acerco a la copa de vino colocada en la mesilla a un lado del trono, sus dedos delgados y color blanco se adueñaron sencilla y majestuosamente de la copa de vino, lentamente la mano acerco al rostro de su dueño, unos labios blancos se adueñaron del filo de la copa, la mano inclino lenta y pausadamente pensando en su venganza contra todo el mundo. Separo la copa de sus labios y soltó en un susurro…

"Este… este es el inicio de la segunda guerra…"


End file.
